La Chute
by Atypik
Summary: "Lorsque j'ai vraiment compris la nature des sentiments que j'éprouvais pour elle, j'ai cru mourir, et dans les deux sens du terme."


Je ne me suis jamais demandée « pourquoi ?». En réalité, la question était plutôt « comment ? ».

« _Comment tout cela avait-il bien pu commencer ?_ »

Le « pourquoi » était inutile, lorsqu'on côtoie chaque jour une personne aussi brillante, courageuse, attentive, belle…

Oui belle ! J'admets parfaitement que ce n'est pas le premier qualificatif qui m'était venu à l'esprit lorsque je l'ai rencontrée et il n'avait jamais été présent dans mon esprit pendant bien des années. D'ailleurs, personne ne dira qu'elle est belle si on demande à quiconque de la décrire en quelques mots, ils paraissent évidents : elle est brillante, têtue, déterminée, volontaire. Certaines mauvaises langues diront « miss-je-sais-tout », d'autres qui l'apprécient diront « loyale ». Aucune de ces personnes ne dira « belle ». Pourtant moi je la trouve belle, incroyablement belle.

Il était certain qu'elle avait toutes les qualités pour plaire, même si cela résonnait en moi comme quelque chose de tout à fait étranger, tout à fait déroutant. Je ne m'étais jamais posée la question de savoir si elle me plaisait puisqu'elle était mon amie, ma confidente, mon unique sœur en quelque sorte. Lorsque j'ai commencé à la trouver jolie, cela ne m'a pas parut exceptionnel. Sur l'instant, je crois même ne pas y avoir porté la moindre attention. Puis cela s'est précisé de plus en plus, mais jamais de manière radicale, c'était même tellement subtil que le fait de l'admirer ne me semblait pas déplacé. Je me souviens lorsqu'on travaillait dans la bibliothèque - ou du moins lorsqu'elle travaillait et lorsque je tentais désespérément de me concentrer -, souvent je me surprenais à la regarder. Ses cheveux tombaient systématiquement devant ses yeux dans un incroyable désordre, elle les retenait distraitement d'une main, l'autre écrivant à toute vitesse, le regard rivé sur ses devoirs. Parfois elle relevait la tête, ne prenant pas la peine de remettre sa chevelure en place : elle réfléchissait, son regard se perdait dans les rayons de livres, elle ne remarquait même pas à quel point je pouvais l'observer. Et lorsqu'elle s'en rendait compte, elle se contentait de me sourire avant de replonger la tête dans son parchemin.

Au début, je n'en souffrais pas, tout simplement parce que je ne comprenais pas réellement tout ce que cela signifiait, ce que cela impliquait. Où se trouve la limite entre une amitié exceptionnelle et de l'amour -si j'ose dire - ? Comment comprendre qu'on l'a franchie ? Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte, je la regardais simplement, je n'avais pas eu envie de l'embrasser ou de la toucher outre mesure avant très longtemps. Au début, je m'attardais simplement sur son visage, son air concentré, ses sourires.

Tout cela ne me troublait pas assez pour je me pose les bonnes questions. A cette époque, j'avais d'autres préoccupations en tête : Harry Potter. Harry qui ne s'intéressait pas à moi, Harry qui était sans cesse en croisade contre le mal, Harry et ses états d'âme. Sur les conseils d'Hermione elle-même, je combattais le mal par le mal en me désintéressant de lui. Je fréquentais donc un nombre assez élevé de garçons en ne comprenant qu'à moitié ce qui me désintéressait tant d'eux. Enfin si, en réalité, je pensais savoir ce qui clochait chez moi et j'ai longtemps été persuadée qu'il ne pourrait d'ailleurs y avoir aucune autre alternative. Evidemment, la personne qui les éclipsait tous était encore et toujours Harry…je l'ai aimé, j'en suis persuadée. Je l'ai vraiment aimé, comme une folle, comme une enfant devant son héros. Je l'ai aimé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne veuille plus de moi. Et avec énormément de recul, je crois qu'elle était toujours là, quelque part dans mon esprit tout comme elle était présente chaque jour depuis tant d'années.

Il y a eu la guerre et tant de morts…nos frères, nos amis, nos professeurs et même si la fin a été en notre faveur, les pertes restaient incommensurables. Beaucoup d'entre nous ont mis bien du temps avant de se remettre, Harry le premier. Nous, les Weasley tentions de faire face avec courage, la perte de Fred fut foudroyante, George en a pleuré des nuits entières, comme nous tous en réalité. Harry, évidemment se sentait coupable, je pensais qu'il allait pouvoir surmonter tout ça, je l'ai aidé du mieux que j'ai pu, mais rien n'a pu le consoler. Le Survivant…il méritait le bonheur pourtant, un réel bonheur même si en y réfléchissant, je ne sais vraiment pas s'il aurait pu le trouver dans mes bras. Hermione elle, a bel et bien filé le parfait amour avec Ron, avec tous leurs hauts et leur bas habituels. Cela fait quatre années qu'ils sont ensembles, quatre belles années que je m'apprête éventuellement à briser…

_Je l'aime, je n'y peux rien si je l'aime, non ? _

La prise de conscience de ce genre de sentiments est assez brutale, on se pare d'illusions des années durant en espérant pouvoir les ensevelir par le simple fait de s'asséner l'esprit d'autres pensées. Chose impossible. On n'ensevelit pas des sentiments, ils remontent toujours à la surface. J'avais pourtant un métier qui permettait l'éloignement : être poursuiveuse professionnelle dans l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead était un véritable bonheur pour moi. J'oubliais tout en volant, l'acclamation de la foule, les victoires comme les pertes créaient un goût si intense de liberté. Cet éloignement était cependant à double tranchant, bien que je pouvais me changer les idées à volonté en rencontrant des personnes incroyables, le manque d'Hermione se faisait plus grand à chaque départ. Mon désir pour elle grandissait alors sans que je n'aie aucune prise dessus, ce qui se révélait non seulement insupportable mais également très gênant.

Lorsque j'ai vraiment compris la nature des sentiments que j'éprouvais pour elle, j'ai cru mourir, et dans les deux sens du terme. Je venais de marquer mon quatrième but lors d'un match amical contre les Catapultes de Caerphilly, ce qui amenait le score à 60-10 pour nous. SI cette équipe fut phénoménale pendant longtemps, il ne leur reste plus grand chose de leur gloire : des deux équipes du Pays de Galle, elle est effectivement celle qui a remporté le plus de trophées, gagner 18 fois la coupe de la ligue, ce n'est pas rien ! Mais depuis quelques années, les harpies montent en puissance, et même des matchs qui sont censés se passer dans la bonne entente collective deviennent un terrain de coups fourrés. Ils ne supportent pas d'être la seconde équipe du pays et supportent encore moins d'être battus par des femmes. Les soixante points que l'on leur imposait à une heure quinze de jeu étaient pour eux une singulière humiliation et on avait droit à toutes les insultes sexistes possibles et imaginables. Avec les filles, on s'en amusait plus qu'autre chose et je me permettais même de fanfaronner devant le public qui clamait mon nom en faisant quelques figures artistiques.

Cela avait beau n'être qu'un évènement mineur dans le sport, il faisait pourtant son petit effet à chaque fois et rassemblait bien plus de spectateurs qu'on ne l'espérait. Pour ma part, je n'avais prévenu personne, tout le monde venait me voir jouer lors de coupes de ligue ou d'Europe : une grande partie de ma famille, certains de nos amis de Poudlard comme Luna, Neville et d'autres, même Harry faisait le déplacement pour ces occasions. Ce jour-là, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de déranger qui que ce soit : nous savions que nous allions gagner et le match se passait à Holyhead, qui n'est pas tout près de Londres où travaillent la plupart de mes amis. Ma surprise fut alors totale lorsque j'aperçus Hermione dans les gradins qui me souriait.

Je me souviens m'être totalement figée, raidie, exactement le genre de choses qu'il ne faut absolument pas faire en plein match de quidditch. Il n'en fallut pas plus au batteur de l'équipe adverse qui profita de ma faiblesse pour se venger du score peu reluisant que nous leur infligions. Je reçus un cognard en pleine tête alors que l'arbitre sifflait la faute.

Je ne me réveillais que deux jours plus tard dans la section « service des accidents matériels » de Ste Mangouste. Je ne me souvenais pas encore de la raison précise de ma présence ici mais je devinais la chute de balai : c'était déjà ma troisième visite de la saison. Les joueurs professionnels de quidditch ont l'avantage de pouvoir bénéficier d'une chambre simple et la mienne était remplie de cadeaux en tout genre de mes supporters, de l'équipe, de mes amis. Je souriais lorsque l'infirmière m'apportait les cartes de bon rétablissement. Elles se mettaient à chanter lorsqu'on les ouvrait et les bonbons sautaient lorsqu'on tentait de les manger. Je reçois toujours plus ou moins les mêmes choses lors de mes séjours à l'hôpital mais je ne m'en lasse jamais, j'étais d'ailleurs en concentration intense pour attraper un bonbon sauteur lorsqu'on m'annonça une visite. La porte se referma sur l'infirmière pour s'ouvrir violemment une fraction de seconde après, j'eus à peine le temps d'être surprise qu'une tornade répondant au nom de Hermione Granger fonça sur moi. Tout s'était enchaîné d'une manière assez inattendue.

« Oh bon sang, Ginny, j'ai eu tellement peur !

-Hermione, laisse-la respirer, tu vas finir par l'étouffer ! Je vois déjà les gros titres : « La talentueuse poursuiveuse des Harpies de Holyhead a survécu à une chute de cinquante mètres mais a succombé à la joie immense de sa meilleure amie. Ayons une pensée émue à son égard. »

J'éclatais de rire alors qu'Hermione gratifiait mon frère d'un regard noir et me prenait doucement dans ses bras, où je me suis surprise à m'y sentir étrangement bien. Ron, malgré sa bonne humeur apparente, semblait très inquiet et surtout hors de lui. Evidemment, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

« Mais c'est cet espèce de fils de scrout à pétard ! Si je pouvais lui envoyer un cognard en pleine poire à lui aussi, j'me gênerais pas tiens !

-Ah c'était donc ça le mal de crâne ! disais-je soudainement révoltée. Les infirmières n'ont rien voulu me dire pour que je puisse me reposer tranquillement et vous êtes les premières personnes que je vois depuis le match.

-Tu ne te rappelles pas ? paniqua Hermione. »

Je lui répondis par la négative et elle raviva donc ma mémoire qui n'était pas encore tout à fait claire. Je mettais sur le compte de la joie et du soulagement le fait que mon cœur battait plus vite qu'à l'usuel, je mettais sur le compte de l'accident la sensation de chaleur que j'éprouvais. Je n'y faisais pas vraiment attention, je crois que je voulais inconsciemment profiter de cette tranquillité d'esprit. J'appris avec grand plaisir que mon équipe m'avait vengée et qu'elle avait écrasé les Catapultes avec un score de 240 à 70 malgré leur infériorité numérique. La punition infligée à Hamilton McArty par la ligue de Quidditich fut mineure évidement s'il avait eu le même comportement dans un match de plus grande envergure, il ne s'en serait pas sorti aussi bien mais le simple fait de l'imaginer faire « don » de cinq milles gallions pour des associations caritatives me suffisait amplement. Ce n'était pas le cas de Ron, qui aurait voulu « lui faire connaître [s]a façon de penser » le fait qu'il ne passât jamais à l'action grâce à Hermione m'avait rassurée. Imaginer un futur auror « parler » à l'homme qui avait envoyé un cognard dans la tête de sa petite sœur n'était guère réjouissant. Nous passâmes un après-midi qui m'avait semblé réconfortant mais malheureusement pour moi, Ron dut partir pour aider George à la boutique, comme il le faisait depuis la fin de la guerre. Cela permit à ce dernier de venir me voir par la suite, mes frères voulaient tous vérifier que leur unique sœur allait bientôt être remise sur pieds ou plutôt sur balai.

« Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu étais venue faire au match, lançais-je, totalement inconsciente de la future tournure des évènements.

-Tu me manquais, j'avais envie de te voir, disait-elle en souriant avec nostalgie. Tu n'étais pas très disponible ces derniers temps. Le quidditch te prenait beaucoup de temps, je me suis donc dit que le meilleur moyen de t'approcher était encore de venir t'admirer dans l'exercice de tes fonctions. J'ai d'ailleurs trouvé que tu avais beaucoup progressé !

-Vraiment ? Tu as pu voir ça toi ? Toi qui t'y connais si bien en quidditch ? »

On riait avec insouciance – ou du moins c'était ce que je pensais lorsqu'elle me posa la question fatale :

« Ginny, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais lorsque tu m'as vue, tu… »

Elle fit une pause, comme si elle cherchait ses mots et moi je la regardais, ne sachant pas pourquoi cette image d'elle, pensive, faisait écho en moi : je la revoyais la tête penchée sur ses parchemins à l'une des tables de la bibliothèque. Elle posa son regard sur moi, hésitante puis repris d'une voix peu assurée :

« Je crois que c'est ma présence qui t'a déconcentrée mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi. Je n'ai pas voulu en parler devant Ron pour ne pas l'inquiéter outre mesure mais j'ai beau chercher je ne vois pas. Saurais-tu pourquoi ? »

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi sa présence m'aurait déconcertée ?_

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, tout me revint tel un violent coup de fouet. Je fis la relecture des évènements passés avant et après le match avec un regard bien différent du premier. J'étais alors horrifiée. L'étreinte chaleureuse d'une meilleure amie soulagée qui m'avait procurée une certaine joie me paraissait en ce moment tout à fait inappropriée. L'affection qu'elle me témoignait me mit très mal à l'aise. Le pire étant de savoir Ron si inquiet à mon propos, prêt à frapper un type pour moi alors que je suis amoureuse de la femme qu'il aime !

Mon « non, je ne sais pas » fut trop brusque pour être convaincant, tout comme mes tentatives pour la faire partir : « Et toi, tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ? », « Tu es sûre ? Ca ne me gêne pas si tu t'en vas tu sais. ». Je n'avais pas véritablement envie qu'elle parte, mais cela me semblait nécessaire et j'avais d'ores et déjà pris la décision de ne plus les voir pendant un moment. Lorsqu'elle dut finalement quitter la chambre à cause des horaires de visite, j'étais aux abois et je ne pus m'empêcher de resserrer et de prolonger son étreinte. Son regard était à la fois soupçonneux et inquiet, peut-être même triste, je ne pense pas m'avancer trop vite en disant qu'elle avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Je sortais de l'hôpital dès le lendemain contre l'avis des médicomages. Je n'avais prévenu personne et les filles de mon équipe furent heureuses mais très surprises de me voir. Elles refusèrent d'ailleurs deux jours d'affilés que je monte sur un balai. Je reçus une première lettre d'Hermione qui disait que je n'agissais pas prudemment et que j'aurais au moins pu les tenir au courant de ma décision. Puis une seconde dans la même semaine : elle trouvait mon comportement inquiétant. Puis une troisième où elle m'intimait de lui parler, de lui dire ce qu'il se passait. Je lui répondis rapidement les trois fois en tentant tout de même de désamorcer la situation, je prétextais beaucoup d'entraînements et beaucoup de sorties en tout genre.

Elle m'envoya des dizaines de hiboux parfois implorants parfois plus vindicatifs auxquels j'accordais à chacun d'eux une réponse, histoire de dissimuler l'hippogriffe derrière la citrouille. Elle n'était pas dupe mais heureusement pour moi, elle était bien la seule. Seule Luna, si elle n'était pas partie en expédition en Birmanie pour faire des recherches poussées sur la présence d'Héliopathes au XIIème siècle, aurait compris que quelque chose se tramait. J'étais d'ailleurs attristée de ne pas avoir vu mon amie depuis cinq mois et me demandais si je pouvais lui en parler, elle aurait su trouver les mots pour me faire rire et m'apaiser l'esprit au moins quelques instants. Ma chute de balai datait d'un mois et demi et je bouillonnais intérieurement, j'étais même obligée de prendre des potions de sommeil pour pouvoir être en forme pour les entraînements et les matchs. Je pensais toujours à Hermione et j'en devenais folle, quoi que je fasse, je ne pouvais me sortir de l'esprit ni le visage dégoûté de Ron ni le sien, froid et fermé s'ils venaient à l'apprendre. J'avais tenté d'en parler à une de mes coéquipières, je sais qu'elle aurait pu m'aider mais les mots ne venaient pas, je n'osais même pas nommer ce que je ressentais.

Deux mois et demi après ma chute et trois semaines après avoir envoyé mon denier hibou à Hermione (bien quelle continuât à m'asséner de messages), je la vis en entrant dans mes vestiaires après une longue journée de pratique. J'ai dû devenir livide.

« J'ai évité de venir pendant un de tes matchs cette fois… ».

Je levais la tête vers elle et mis à rire nerveusement. C'était drôle, ironiquement drôle !

« Merci, dis-je légèrement sarcastique, je suis touchée par autant d'attention. »

Ma réponse n'était pas méchante mais elle avait dû être plus dure que ce que je ne le voulais puisqu'elle me regardait tristement. Merlin, pourquoi m'infliger ça ?

« Ginny, qu'ai-je pu bien faire pour être traitée comme ça ? »

Elle semblait désemparée et j'en avais le cœur brisé. Je m'approchais d'elle en soupirant longuement, après avoir tenté de calmer ma respiration, je lui répondis :

« Tu n'as rien fait du tout. Tu es parfaite. ».

Un silence s'en suivit. Je n'osais pas la regarder alors que je sentais son regard me brûler le visage.

« J'ai bien réfléchi tu sais, commença-t-elle. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ce match et à ce fameux moment où tu t'es souvenue. Je crois que la seule raison qui peut expliquer ton comportement est le fait que…

-Attends ! Stop ! Arrête, c'est bon…Je vais tout te dire. »

Elle semblait déconcertée et je l'étais tout autant. Je voulais lui dire avant, j'ignore encore pourquoi mais je voulais lui dire moi. Alors je lui ai tout dit, en passant par ces journées à la bibliothèque, par Harry, par mes interrogations constantes et en finissant sur le match et sur le fait que la situation me faisait horreur. Elle allait répondre lorsque je la stoppais de nouveau.

« Prends le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. Je ne te demande rien, je ne te demande pas de m'aimer autrement qu'avant…si tu le peux encore, je ne te demande pas d'accepter, moi-même je n'accepte pas…Ecoute, si tu veux bien me laisser une chance, quelle qu'elle soit, sois là, à la même heure dans deux jours. Si toutefois tu ne viens pas, je comprendrais le message. »

Et je partais, sans me retourner vers elle, faussement déterminée et incroyablement fébrile.

Aujourd'hui est le jour fatidique. J'attends depuis une demi-heure, au comble de l'angoisse, en me remémorant toute l'histoire encore et encore. Je risque de mourir de tachycardie tant mon cœur bat fort dans ma poitrine, je le sentirais presque partir faire un tour pour ne jamais revenir. J'appuie mes mains sur mes jambes pour qu'elles cessent de trembler, en vain j'abandonne alors la bataille pour m'enfouir la tête dans les bras, que je relève brusquement au moindre bruit. Je n'ai jamais été aussi paniquée de toute ma vie ! Quelle idée j'ai eu de lui demander ça ! J'aurais pu savoir tout de suite ce qu'elle en pensait et ainsi m'épargner une souffrance de plus mais non ! Je suis complètement cinglée ! Je devrais peut-être ouvrir moi-même la boite de cognards et les laisser me foncer dessus éternellement !

« Ah! Il faut que je me calme !

-Je peux peut-être t'aider ? »

Sa voix est hésitante, je lève la tête pour la voir magnifique, resplendissante. Je déglutis.

« Oui, peut-être… »

Merlin! Je sens que je vais défaillir.

La suite vous appartient =).


End file.
